I Knew You Were Trouble
by xHanaMitchx
Summary: A little oneshot based on S27 E29: Punch Drunk Love. Had so many ideas, just had to write them down. Enjoy!


**Hey guys! I know I'm meant to be updating my other fic's but after Sat's epsiode I had so many ideas of what should have happened! Didn't write one sooner as I didn't know which idea to choose! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Tom! Tom?" She shouted down the corridor, chasing after him.

He stopped and turned around with some reluctance, frustration etched all over his face.

"What?" He answered annoyed, she'd completely bumped him off all morning and didn't seem to care that she'd hurt him.

"He's drugging her." She replied, not noticing his tone of voice.

"Who is?" He questioned, almost in a childlike patronising way. He knew it was mean, but he couldn't help feeling so angry about the situation. And anyway, she'd said this to him earlier, with almost no evidence to prove it.

Thankfully she didn't seem to notice it, or if she did she ignored it.

"Nail scratch guy." She continued. "I know why his wife doesn't notice. She's having blackouts. She thinks it's because of her MS, but it's not. He's been dosing her too."

Tom slowly realised that she made sense. As soon as it sank in, he began frantically searching his pockets, a motion that made Sam question his actions.

"What are you doing?"

No time to reply, he didn't bother answering.

"Give me your phone. Give it." If Tom had usually spoken to her like that, she would have teased him, asking him to say the magic word. But this time, she knew that this was serious. "Just don't let him leave."

* * *

Tom's POV:

He raced down the corridor, knowing that he needed to stop them before they left. He grabbed Morgan's broken phone, ignoring his mums quizzical looks.

"What are you doing? You've gone mad!"

Still ignoring her, he turned to Morgan.

"What name did you save his number under?"

"Its broken. It doesn't work." He replied, not realising what Tom was trying to do.

"What name?" Tom asked more forcefully, trying to prise out the SIM card and insert it into Sam's phone.

"Karl. He said his name was Karl." Tom nodded, as a sign of saying thank you, before raving out to find Sam.

* * *

Sam's POV:

She turned into cubicles and saw the empty bed in front of her. She looked around and spotted Becky and Adam leaving, Adam pulling her along.

"Becky!" Sam shouted, following them through the doors.

Becky turned to Adam, confused.

"We're going home now." He shouted to Sam, and tried to reassure Becky.

"You both need to stay here with me." Sam protested, still following.

Adam didn't break stride, still pulling Becky with him.

"You've had your results. There's nothing wrong love."

Becky turned to Sam, confused.

"What's going on?" She questioned.

"Becky, we're going home!" He ordered her.

Tom appeared round the corner, along with the sound of a mobile ringing. Tom looked at Adam, accusingly.

"Hey. He's got your number Karl."

Realising that he was trapped, he pushed Becky, hoping to create a distraction, and ran.

* * *

Sam's POV:

She turned round to make sure Becky was okay, before chasing after Adam. She could hear Tom calling her name but ignored him. She saw him trip over and grabbed him. But as soon as he felt her grab him, he turned around and shoved her against the wall, his hands around her neck. She tried to pull his hands off but it was no use, they were too tight. She could only hope that Tom would make it to her in time.

* * *

Tom's POV:

He caught Becky as she was shoved by Adam. He gently set her down, asking whether she was okay before turning to a baffled Louise to whom he simply replied, "Call the police." He then turned and chased after Sam, not knowing what he would do to her.

He ran round the corner, followed by Noel and a porter. As soon as he saw her, he knew she was in trouble. He hands were tightly round her neck, and she was already turning a light shade of purple.

On seeing that Tom was now there, Adam issued a threat.

"Come any closer, and she gets it."

Tom sighed, he knew he could push him off her, but how long would it take for him to strangle her to death. He signalled for Noel to get back up and began to bargain with Adam.

"What are you doing? You're already in enough trouble as it is but if you kill her, that's a lifetime in prison."

At the mention of death, Sam's breaths became much quicker, and he could hear her gasping. He saw her pleading eyes, and could only shoot a look of apology her way. Not just apologising for what was happening now, but apologising for everything that had happened between them, when he'd hurt her and made her feel unwanted.

He sensed movement behind him and realised that Noel had arrived with reinforcements, which included at least half of the ED staff. He heard them gasp at the situation in which himself and Sam had gotten in to, which was fast deteriorating. Tom could hear the sirens in the distance and knew that Adam didn't have long left, and neither did Sam. She was too tired to gulp in air, and her eyes were nearly shut.

Adam had also worked out that he didn't have long before the police came, and that he needed to escape. Only problem was, he was surrounded.

"Okay, first things first. As I explained to this lovely gentlemen earlier, if anyone come any closer, she's dead. Now I'm going to escape, and none of you are going to stop me. Why you ask? Because in the time it takes you to come and get me, Sam here could be dead. I'm not a doctor but I know she hasn't got long. So come on, make your minds up. What's it going to be?"

From the back, Zoe could see Big Mac slowly creeping up behind Adam. She quickly stepped forward and told him,

"Let her go and we'll let you go after."

"Oh no, I'm not that dumb. I go first, then when I'm safe you can have her back."

Big Mac was almost upon him.

"I don't think so mate. Big Mac!" She shouted and Big Mac rushed forward and grabbed Adam just as Sam went limp.

Tom rushed forward to catch Sam before she hit the ground and he cradled her in his arms. Zoe rushed to him and prised Sam out of his arms, feeling for a pulse checking her breathing. She turned to Linda who was standing behind her, "Linda, oxygen mask now." Linda rushed inside and Zoe turned back to Tom.

"Tom, she's still breathing but her pulse is very low." Seeing that Tom had barley acknowledged her prescence, she put a hand on his shoulder. "Tom, it wasn't your fault. Don't beat yourself up about it. Now lay her in the recovery position until Linda arrives." She told him, trying to give him a distraction from everything.

He seemed to compose himself then and did as he was told. When Linda arrived with the oxygen mask, he set to work on securing it onto Sam's face. Within a few minutes she started to cough and he gently sat her up.

"Hey, it's okay, you're alright now." She lay back against him and he began to stroke her hair. He placed the oxygen mask back on her face; even though she was awake, she was struggling to get more air in.

Zoe knelt down beside them, "Hi Sam. How are you feeling?" Sam was too tired to answer, so she simply shrugged. "Okay, well I think we need to check you over anyway." Sam quickly shook her head, she didn't want to go inside in this state.

Tom tried to talk to her. "Come on Sam, you need to checked over." She shifted in his arms so he could see her face before mouthing "Oncall room." He told Zoe what she had and she reluctantly agreed.

"Can you walk?" Zoe asked.

Before Sam could answer, Tom swept her up into his arms and said to Zoe, "No it's okay, I'll carry her." Sam was grateful that she didn't have to say herself that she need help, that would have been too humiliating. She snuggled into Tom's chest, thankful for the comfort it gave her.

* * *

Tom had laid Sam down on the bed and just walked out of the room to be met with Zoe.

"How is she?"

"She's sleeping. I took the mask off as she seems to be alright without it now." He began to head off, but was stopped.

"Where are you going?"

"To get Ash."

"Why?"

"Because he's her new man now. He even asked her to the opera." He told her, rolling his eyes.

"Sam? Opera? I didn't know she liked that style of music."

"She doesn't." He muttered.

"Tom, go back to her. Believe me, she likes you better than him. She may not show it but she's missing you. You know her better than anyone else and right now that's what she needs."

He knew she was right, so he turned back to greet Sam.

* * *

He closed the door and gently sat on the end of the bed. She was still asleep and he didn't want to wake her but he felt that if he delayed any longer, he wouldn't say it. He slowly got up and knelt down in front of her face. He started stroking her hair, and she began to wake up.

"Hey, can we talk?"

She nodded and he helped her sit up into a comfortable position.

"I didn't like seeing you in trouble today. And I didn't like seeing you with your Mister Nobody earlier."

Even though Tom had saved her life, she still felt annoyed that he had brung this up.

"It called male pride, you'll get over it." She whispered, her voice still hoarse from earlier.

"See that's what I thought at first, but that's not it. I didn't like seeing you with your Mister Nobody because I want to be the one that takes you to the opera, the one that keeps you safe."

"Why?"

He could see the tears in her eyes, and that she was breathing quicker. He knew it wasn't good for her health, after everything that had happened today, but he still carried on.

"Because...because I don't want no strings anymore. Actually I want a lot of strings, all of them attached to you."

"Why now? Because someone else wants me?" She was almost hysterical now, tears streaming down her face and taking gulping breaths.

"No, I would never to that to you Sam, ever. I want a lot of strings because I love you Sam. I love you more than ever."

By now she was gasping for breath and he realised she was having a panic attack. He gently pulled her knees up and rested her head on them while he went a grabbed the oxygen mask.

He slowly lifted her head and placed it round her face. Once she was breathing easier, he sat behind her and pulled her into his arms.

"I always knew you were trouble, Dr. Kent." But she said it with a smile on her face, her eyes gleaming.

She relaxed into his arms and he began to rock her to sleep. Just before her eyelids closed, he heard her mutter,

"I love you too Tom. More than ever."

* * *

**So, what did you think of that? Please review and tell me your inmost and deepest thoughts about this fic and everything else that may be going on in your life (actually, on second thoughts, please don't tell me about life, I don't want to have to go see a councilor). Hope you enjoyed that!**

**Hannah xxx**


End file.
